deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Phantom of the Opera/Bio
The Phantom, real name Erik, was a circus freak who was treated badly by his captors. One day, a young Madame Giry helped him escape from the circus and hides him within the Paris Opera House. For years he hid beneath the opera house perfecting him musical genius. Over the years he served as a musical guide for Christine Daae who eventually became the star of the Paris Opera. Eventually, he fell in love with Christine. She chose her childhood friend Rauol over the Phantom. This made the Phantom angry and he tried at all stops to get revenge on them. He eventually caused the Opera House to close down after he caused a fire. He decided to let Christine and Raoul be with each other and left them alone. He made his escape and it was not known where he went after that. The Phantom is an excellent swordsman who is proficient with a Rapier and can defeat nearly any opponent. The Phantom also utilizes a noose to sneak up on opponents and hang them to either kill them or send out a warning. The Phantom also is a brilliant tactician who uses traps such as a falling chandelier and gunpowder barrels. He knows every square inch of the Paris Opera House and uses his traps when he needs to. He also is able to disappear without a trace via secret tunnels. __TOC__ Battle vs. Clyde Shelton (by CuchulainSetanta) No battle written Winner: The Phantom Expert's Opinion Clyde Shelton may have brought more modern weaponry to this fight, but that ultimately proved to be his undoing. The Exploding Cell Phone and Car Bomb require the victim to attempt to use them in order to be killed, and when the Phantom was not familiar with such technology, he remained unharmed. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Riddler (by Battlefan237) No battle written. Winner: Phantom of the Opera Expert's Opinion While the Riddler's intelligence may be a positive factor for him, his unhealthy history of OCD and mental illness pulls him back. The Phantom, on the other hand, is a calculating psychopath and excellent swordman, unlike his rival, who is notorious for doing bad in hand-to-hand combats. With the addition of homefield advantage, the Phantom takes down Eddie pretty easily. To see the original battle, click here. Battle vs. Mister Hyde (by Tesla Man) Behind the Paris Opera house, Mr Hyde is chasing an Opera House worker. the worker runs into the back door onto the stage, where Hyde tackles him and beats him with his cane, over and over, till eventualy the man is surrounded in a pool of his own blood. The stage lights come on, and seated in the back of the theater, the phantom stands, clapping his hands. "Bravo!" the phantom continues clapping and walks down the isles until he steps on the stage and comes face to face with the panting Mr Hyde. "I see i have some competition here" the phantom points at Hyde "this wont take long." the phantom takes a step back, and Hyde swings his cane at the phantom, but the phantom reaches his hand out and grabs hold of the cane, tossing it off the stage. he unsheaths his sword, pointing it at Hyde, till the tip touches Hydes neck. Hyde backs up behind the curtains, followed by the phantom, still pointing his sword. Hyde runs into a table backstage, and grabs the candlestick and swings it at phantom, knocking the sword out of his hand. Hyde takes a seccond blow, hitting phantoms face, knocking his mask off, revealing his horribly disfigured face. the phantom turns around, and ducks down for his sword, and runs to a ladder and climbs it, heading to the rafters. Hyde runs and jumps off the stage to retrieve his walking stick, then jumps back onstage to follow the phantom. making it to the ladder, he sees the phantom on a rafter. Hyde begins climbing, strugling to lift his own weight. finnaly making it to the top, he finds the phantom on the other side of the rafter he's standing on. Hyde runs forward and swings his walking stick, but the phantom ducks and stabs Hyde in the side with his sword. Hyde drops his stick as it falls and hits the stage. Hyde charges forward and raps his arms around phantoms neck, and chokes him. phantom punches Hyde, and Hyde lets go of his neck. phantom takes a step forward, buts his sword back on his belt, and ties a noose around Hyde's neck. Hyde struggles to get it off as phantom ties the rope on one of the rafters, then kicks Hyde, sending him flying downwards, breaking his neck, and killing him off. the phantom looks down and whispers, "not good enough" and turns, disapearing into the shadows. WINNER: PHANTOM OF THE OPERA Expert's Opinion While Hyde possessed highly superior strength, the Phantom was much more agile and stealthy. He also had great swordsman ship and a better weapons that really made Hyde's strength irrelevant, and won the Phantom the day. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Bios